1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable collector and, more particularly, to a cable collector used in a power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electrical devices are already necessities in people's life. More electrical devices in life are accompanied by more power supplies provided for the electrical devices. The power supplies of some electrical devices such as a notebook are detachable. However, how to collect power cables trimly after disassembling is an issue. Common cable collectors are designed according to different sizes of power supplies. If a user has power supplies with different sizes at the same time, the number of the cable collectors is increased along with the increase of the number of the power supplies.